


an aura of serenity

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 「Jesus。」「我以為妳是無神論者。」
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 6





	an aura of serenity

Eve坐在公園長椅上望著沙坑裡堆沙堡的孩童們發愣。

寒冷的冬天午後，空氣中有股刺骨的寒意。一陣冷風吹來，捎起地上枯葉。

Eve拉緊羽絨大衣，於長椅上蜷縮起身子，臉埋得更深入她的灰色圍巾。

Villanelle的簡訊告訴她在這裡相見，其實Eve大可不必理會那位arsehole的，不過散步途中走著走著就到這裡來了。

Eve把手放入口袋，抬眼一看，發現了在公園入口東張西望的Villanelle。

她穿著深藍色的喀什米爾絲綢大衣，搭配圓領米白色編織毛衣及大地色西裝褲，還有一雙黑色Dr. Martens靴子，沒有圍圍巾，蜂蜜色的頭髮整齊的紮了起來，手上提的不知道是什麼東西。

「Eve。」

Villanelle小跑步過來，從袋子裡拿出一個雞肉三明治給Eve。

「為什麼要選在公園碰面，這裡好冷。」

她接下三明治，拆開包裝咬了一口。三明治冷掉了，她並不覺得特別美味。

「相信我，Eve，我也想和妳在家裡碰面，但是妳家周圍全是眼線。」

Villanelle一面說一面坐至Eve身邊。

「等一下。」

Eve停下咀嚼的動作。

「妳是說我被人監視了？」

「嗯哼。」

Villanelle打開自己三明治津津有味的吃了起來。

「被the Twelve監視？」

「嗯．．．不只。」

聽到這裡，Eve感覺胃口全失。她放下吃掉一半的三明治，兩手撐著下巴嘆氣。

「Jesus。」

「我以為妳是無神論者。」

嘴裡滿是食物的Villanelle含糊不清的說道，Eve看了她一眼。

「妳確定現在沒有人監看我們？」

Villanelle低哼一聲，用拇指擦拭嘴角的醬汁。

「不然妳以為我是為了什麼而遲到的，Eve？」

「妳不會．．．」

Eve腦中浮現Villanelle跟蹤跟蹤她的黑影，然後撂倒那身影的畫面。她看過Villanelle與人打架的模樣，她既有耐心又沉著，發狂起來野獸似的，絕對不是可輕忽的對手。

「妳不會殺人了吧。」

Villanelle聳聳肩。

「Jesus。」

Eve扶額。但願等會回去的路上不會看到警察和被封鎖線圍起來的現場。

＊

Eve後來把剩餘的三明治推給Villanelle，因為她實在是吃不下去。

「所以呢，這種天氣妳約我出來是想做什麼？」

「我得見妳一面。」

「為什麼？」

「Eve，我認為妳知道為什麼。」

Villanelle偏頭瞧Eve，嘴角微微上揚。

午後和煦的日照下，她的頭頂出現一個奇特的光圈，縱使Eve明白Villanelle這類傢伙絕非聖人，可是此刻的氛圍令她願意為面前瞇起貓咪一般眼睛的Villanelle獻上幾分崇敬。

鼻頭上沾有醬料的貓咪。

Eve伸手擰了擰Villanelle鼻子，抹去黃芥末醬。Villanelle鼻尖變得紅通通的，兩眼光芒閃爍，目不轉睛的盯著她看。

真傻，兩人偷偷摸摸的見面竟是為了瞬間的一個眼神。

她握住Villanelle放在長椅上，不受天氣影響，很溫暖的手，再坐得離Villanelle近一點。

「我的新handler不喜歡我見妳，因為她覺得妳會害我分心。」

Villanelle回握Eve的手，拇指刷過Eve手背。

「我有嗎？」

「有，非常。」

Villanelle舔了舔嘴唇，Eve笑而不語。

她們沉默的對視了一會，最後Villanelle呵出一口氣，拉起Eve的手，離開被她們坐熱的椅凳。

「Eve，妳想不想玩溜滑梯？」

「什．．．我不要。」

話雖這麼說，Eve仍是任由Villanelle領著她去了廣場中央。

＊

到底Eve還是沒有上滑梯，而是站在一旁觀察Villanelle玩。

看著Villanelle和一群小朋友排隊輪流溜滑梯的樣子似乎不怎麼突兀。

現在的Eve則是站在沙坑旁，注視裡頭玩沙子的Villanelle。

她正蹲著，兩手伸進沙堆撥呀撥，絲毫不在意昂貴的大衣碰到沙土。

「Eve，妳覺得我們可以蓋出艾菲爾鐵塔嗎？」

「我們？」

「對，過來。」

「不要。」

Villanelle停下翻土的行為，仰頭望向Eve。她的臉又弄髒了，Eve可真受不了她。

「拜託？」

Villanelle一臉期待的請求，鼻子臉頰耳朵全因為興奮而泛紅。

Eve拿她沒辦法，只得踩進沙坑蹲下。

「Villanelle，妳這個怎麼看都像是沙丘。」

「這是地基。」

Villanelle防衛性的回嘴。

Eve想，她大概應當再講點什麼好摧毀Villanelle孩子氣的自尊心，然而當雲層中的太陽探出頭來照到她們身上，很多傷害與否的議題皆已成為無所謂了。

Villanelle的心思依舊放在她所謂的艾菲爾地基上，那地基卻在Eve靠近的當下，遭Eve一個不經意的巴掌給壓得扁扁扁。

Eve聽見Villanelle喊出她的名字表示抗議，等到Villanelle轉頭想繼續說下去時，她釋出的聲音變成了一種短促的吐息。

Villanelle順從Eve的力量，向後跌坐在柔軟的沙地。

「Eve。」

唇瓣分離之際，Villanelle輕聲呼喚。她一手搭在Eve肩膀，一手按在垮掉的地基找尋重心。

Eve吻了她一次，又一次，再一次。Villanelle呼出的熱氣暖和了她面頰，Eve挨近，張開嘴，Villanelle從喉間滑出一道低吟，原本放在肩頭的手來到Eve頸部，輕輕抓著Eve的圍巾，接著──接著Villanelle溫柔的摟住了她。

「請不要告訴我妳不明瞭我必須見妳的原因。」

Villanelle於Eve耳邊的呢喃聽起來有幾分柔軟的怯弱。

倘若，Eve心想，倘若Villanelle確實正因為自己尚未親口訴說的答覆而忐忑不定，那麼這肯定便是超出理論邊界，越過迷戀範圍的其他情緒。

導致Villanelle自巴塞隆納來到此地的原因，Eve怎麼可能不心裡有數。

她挪動身體，稍微拉開一些距離，對上Villanelle的視線。

「妳認為呢，Villanelle？」

「對於妳的事情，Eve，我想我永遠都不應該自作聰明的下定論。」

「那就好。」

Eve捧起她的臉，吻了她沒沾到泥土的下巴。

「Eve，妳把手心的沙子全弄到我的臉上了。」

「妳活該。」

Eve的言語令Villanelle感到有那麼點困惑。即使如此，她依然放鬆的融化至Eve溼熱的掌心。

「好吧，Eve，妳說了算。」

Villanelle心滿意足的瞇細雙眼，觀看Eve在夕陽餘暉裡閃動的眼眸。

真傻，兩人鬼鬼祟祟的見面竟是為了剎那的一個眼神。

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @lofihomo


End file.
